Pocky Day
by AnimeLover8059
Summary: You can't keep a secret especially on Pocky Day, right? Present:1859 Past:8059 Rated T for 59's rainbow languages...


**Ciaossu~ Nice day to you readers~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning: Gokudera's wonderful languages**

**Summaries: You can't keep a secret especially on Pocky Day, right?( School Fic) Present: 1859 Past: 8059**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

* * *

It was pocky day today, everyone fangirl was of course, trying to give the person they liked their pocky.

"Gokudera-sama, please take my pocky!"

"Yamamoto-sama, take mine!"

"No, take mine!"

"Mine, take mine, mine!" Those annoying fangirls were shouting like they had gone insane, well they did!

"No, I will not take anything from you fucking women! So, shut up!" A pissed off Gokudera shouted as he glared at them.

"Maa maa, Haya-chan, they just want to give us their pocky," The always easy going yakkyu-baka said.

"Tch. Won't you want to run away too?" Gokudera ask pointing at some girls who was begging for them to take their goddamn pocky.

"Kya~~ He looked at us!" One shierked, while the others just said something that was also similar to what she said. One thing the girls did not realize was that Gokudera and Yamamoto ran away while they were Kya-ing.

"Hey, they ran off!" One girl shouted as soon as she realized they were long gone. Then they saw something on the pillar near them.

"Hey! Everyone look!" A fangirl of Yamamoto and Gokudera said pointing towards a piece of paper.

* * *

**Anyone realized that Gokudera and Yamamoto are not taking ANY pocky this year?**

**They do take some last time right?**

**Let us all find out the reason they why are not taking any this year!**

**Any boy, girl or teachers may try to find out the reason and give them pockies.**

**Let's find out after lunch!**

**Venue: The school hall**

**Time: 1.00 pm – Until it finishes**

** By Reboyama-sensei and Principal**

* * *

"Shall we try?" One asked.

"Of course!" All of them answered.

**After lunch...**

(Those in _Italic_ are people that are giving)

* * *

"_Yamamoto, Gokudera, why are you two not taking any?"_

"Because I have a lover, and I won't accept any but 'that person's ',"

"Che. Same here, so fuck off!"

"_Oh~~~ We'll just have to give them our pocky and see who's they take! Everyone let's do it!"_

"No, like hell you are going to!" Gokudera shouted at them.

"_Yamamot-"_

"No"

"_I love you-"_

"I hate you"

"_Take mine!"_

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

"_I am your best friend!"_

"I won't take even if you are my best friend"

"_I am your teacher"_

"I hate teachers"

* * *

(Stop)

* * *

This went on until everyone had tried to give them their pocky.

"Hey, who didn't go?" Mochida asked.

"Everyone went… But Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't give each other their pocky!" One guy stated.

"Hey! Give each other your pocky!" Osamu shouted.

"Hayato, I'm your lover please accept my pocky," Yamamoto said as everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What the hell!? Is this true?" Mochida asked.

"Gomen, Takeshi, I chose 'that person'" Gokudera stated as he had the face that said 'I'm sorry'. Just when someone wanted to asked who was 'that person'. Hibari came in with a murderous aura and said: " Where is Gokudera Hayato?"

"Ah, H-Hibari-senpai," Mochida stuttered out.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked looking fearless.

"You forgotten that you were suppose to meet me at the rooftop is it?" Hibari asked.

"Huh? Ah, gomen, gome-'' Gokudera was silenced when the skylark's tonfa made contact with his head.

"Ouch!" What was that for Kyoya?!" The bomber shouted.

'_Kyoya?!' _Everyone in the hall thought.

"For forgetting," Hibari said coldly.

"I already said sorry, you bastard!" Gokudera shouted angrily as everyone (except for Tsuna and co.) thought: _OMG, he just called Hibari 'bastard'!_

"Hn. What did you say-" Hibari was cut of as a brave soul asked: "A-ano, w-what is the re-relationship between you two?"

Gokudera was about to say "enemies", Hibari beat him to it and did something that made everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets.

He _kissed _Gokudera.

"Lovers," Hibari said as he smirked.

"What the hell…?" Mochida manage to say getting over the shock.

"It's up to you to belive it or not," He continued.

"K-Kyoya! Don't kiss me when I'm not aware!" The Storm Guardian said blushing.

"Hn. I can kiss you whenever I want to," The said person replied.

"So he chose you, huh? Well it's ok, but you better take good care of him or I will personally kill you," Yamamoto said glaring at the skylark.

"Hn. If you dare," Hibari said challenging Yamamoto.

And that day, almost every fangirl cried their eyes out. Key word: _almost_.

End?

**Ehehe, I don't really know how to end this… Never mind…**

… … … …

**Review Please?**


End file.
